1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an automatic ignition system for combustible gas and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved system for insuring proper ignition of flared gases vented into the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous ignition devices for use in igniting flared combustible gases, and such systems take the form of a remote actuating device and some form of sparking device in the ignition area. Some prior devices, especially those that are presently used on flare lines in and around oil well drilling rigs, utilize a 110 volt power input which must be led across the drill site to a high voltage transformer which, in turn, must supply the sparking voltage to such as a spark plug for ignition of the combustible gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,493 in the name of Straitz is of general interest in that it describes an igniter comprising spark electrodes and a control apparatus positioned at a position remote from the ignition position. Such general approach with remote actuation is also taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,498 in the name of Clarke. This patent teaches another form of system wherein a control box is remotely located at the bottom of an ignition stack as leadup wires are utilized to energize a pair of igniters. This circuit utilizes flare stack ignition by means of SCR power control which receives input of standard line A-C voltage.